An Island and The Three Creatures
by PinkLipsDumplings
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, X-men and Transformers. Silvermist(The water fairy in Disney) fell in love with Drift(Transformers) but she was too little to notice. She took a spell that will make her grow. However, Rogue(X-men) accidentally fly in the island too. What will happened if these three characters met?
1. Chapter 1

Silvermist- the water fairy stood in front of the sea. It's morning again and soon she'll see her love interest for his morning stroll. She doesn't know his name, but he's really huge, blue and black, has mechanical body who looks like a samurai. Handsome and really strong. He has an intense blue eyes. Of course he doesn't noticed her. She has the same size with butterflies while he is tall as the giant.

She wonder how can she get his attention. She had tried to fly in front him. Seeing his big gold face up close, makes her heart quiver . However, she wants him to see her.

She started to sprinkle her power over the sea. After a while she heard loud thumps on the ground, she almost shake due to her mini body. But she already knew who's coming. She turned to fly around and there's a blue samurai mech. She gathered some peebles. To the fairies they are already rocks. She fly at an oak tree which is higher than her crush. When the munn finally walks in front of her, she threw those peebles to him. They all just bounced and fell on the ground with a soft thump sounds.

"Mr. Metal Man, over here." The water fairy shouted as loud as she can. The mech stopped for a while. Silvermist held her breath, he may finally see her at last. She's readying herself for a good introduction. Then again, the bot just walked not bothering to look at her. Disppointed, Silvermist leaved and went back to Pixie Hallow but she promise that she won't just give up yet.

The next morning, Silvermist brought her enforcement with her at the sea. "What are we doing here?" Vidia the flying fairy asked suspiciously.

"To see the guy of my dreams of course." Silvermist answered dreamily as she put her hands together.

The other fairies giggled except Vidia who just sighed.

"So where is he?" Tinker bell asked.

"Just wait, I'm sure you won't missed him." And indeed the samurai came doing his usual morning walk by the beach where he sometimes meditate

"Wow!" Iridessa cried. "He really is handsome." She nudged Silvermist then she flew near him.

"I had tried everything, calling him or even throwing some pebbles to him but nothing happened." She told her friends.

"Have tried using your powers?" Vidia asked.

"Not yet."

"Now's the time to do that."

The other fairies agreed.

"I'll help you to fly your message towards him" Vidia offered.

With all her might, Silvermist uses her water powers to create a message for him. Waters has been lifted to create this message "Hi, I'm Silvermist" the letters that formed is flying on air in front of the guy. "Come on, come on." she prayed. Vidia sent a force of air to the water to flow straight to the metal man. The message was just in front of him but he just walked on it. His helm bumped to the water drops which he didn't even noticed. Silvermist had tried every technique she can just to get his attention. She even get some dried leaves to extract her message however the wind just blew the leaves away. She has enough. That day she decided to grow as big as giant.

Tinkerbell patted her shoulder. "Don't worry you'll find a way to talk to him, I'm sure of that."

Silvermist know that this young fairy is just trying to comfort her.

She remembered that there is a sorceress fairy lived at the cave just nearby. Maybe she knows a spell to make her visible to the metal man. She waste no time and decided to visit the sorceress fairy named Soluna.

The water fairy does not have any idea that the blue mech who's name is Drift is also doing a night stroll on the beach. He stayed longer during the night because it's cooler and more relaxing. He also likes observing the sea at night.


	2. Chapter 2

He sighed. After the battle, he finally had more time for meditation and he's glad that he find this place so he stayed here without any other autobots or humans around him. Just he and the nature. However, that night is the most strange night he ever has on this planet. Something or someone bumped on his chest really hard. He doesn't noticed what it was and when sees it. He can't believe his eyes.

Rogue must get away from everyone. She flied to escape Xavier's mansion and Gambit's pursue. "That drowned rat! He cheated just because we can't kiss." She really want to hug and kiss him so bad but she can't. Due to her absorption power, she's not able to have any contact with anyone or else they will die or end in coma. Then she caught him with Polaris. She cried silently. She can't look where she was going and she bumped on something hard. "Awww!" did she hit a post, a warehouse or what?

She ready herself to battle. In front of her is a huge robot in blue, he looks like a samurai. It could be a new sentinel. "What kind of Sentinel are yah?"

"I'm sorry but Sentinel Prime is already dead." The robot said. "The name is Drift."

Rogue is shock that this sentinel is talking. "Are ya messing up with me?" She did her first attack. She punched the metal on the face.

"Ouch! Sore ga itai. (That hurts.) What's your problem?" the samurai-sentinel shake his head.

She realized that it didn't fight back, maybe this is an harmless thing. "Ah'm sorry. Ah just thought ya are one of those sentinels that we used to fight."

"What's your name?"

"Rogue."

"Oh the water fairy!" Soluna beamed inside the dark cave as Silvermist came. Soluna's teeth are black as usual. "What brings a good fairy here?"

"I need a spell where I can grow, as in grow like a giant." Silvermist said.

Soluna looked at her from head to toe. Then stared at her eyes as if reading her mind. Well that's one of her abilities and Silvermist forgot it then she blushed. Soluna laughed cruelly.

Silvermist didn't say anything.

"Because you seemed to be desperate, I'll give what you are asking for without asking for anything in return."

Silvermist grinned. "Really?"

"Yes but you better get that man or else the power will be lost."

Silvermist quickly hurried back to the island where the guy of her dreams is. Finally he will be able to notice her. Maybe she may kiss him too at the thought of that she started to daydream. Before she might fall from her flight, she should stopped her daydream and get back on the island and as fast as she could and perform the spell that will bind her with him forever. When she get back to the island she's so disappointed to what she see.


	3. Chapter 3

She saw the mech talking to a woman who can fly. The woman is very attractive. She's close to the mech's face. She is smiling at him and then she removed a yellow glove from her hand touched his metal face.

"Noooooooooooo!" Silvermist shouted. "He's mine! You better find another one." With that Silvermist flew towards the brunette woman.

Rogue is starting to like this paradise more and more. It is peaceful and quiet here. But most importantly, she met an attractive looking sentinel even though he said that he's a transformer not a sentinel, he still remind her of those sentinels, however he can transform to bugatti sports car and that's cool. He also said that he can transform into a helicopter but she didn't see him that way, yet. She's not into robots before. However, this Drift guy is great. He made her forget about Gambit for a while. Who knows she might fall in love with this guy. When she touched the samurai, nothing happened to him, he's didn't die at all, he's not affected.

Rogue is about to think more while she was alone swimming in the sea when she was attacked by a blue insect. "Hey get off me bug!" She tried shushing the insect away but it won't go. She inspect it closer and realized that it's not an insect at all but a little girl with wings. What's is this? A fairy! She didn't expect that it exists, until now. She smiled. "Hi blue fairy." She said out loud. However, the fairy doesn't say anything or she might as well cannot hear her. It suddenly flew away. Mesmerized by the creature, she walked out of the water and put back her yellow jumpsuit clothes and followed the fairy into the woods.

"Blue fairy?" She called. "Where are ya?"

She didn't see the flying creature she just continued to walk. Then all of a sudden she feels the ground shaking. She's getting higher from the ground. What's going on with this place? She wonders out. Then all of a sudden a girl standing beside her is growing bigger and bigger.

"Hey." she called to the girl. "What's going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

The girl looked at her and she get startled. When the growing stops the girl go straight to her. "Why did you grow too?" she asked.

Who could she be? She has long black hair, blue eyes that matched her blue long gown and wings. She looks like a goddess.

Rogue looked down on herself she has grown too.

Silvermist can't believed her eyes, the girl flirting with the metal guy has grown too. How can it be? This is Silvermist's last resort on winning her man's heart. Now someone has interfere.

"What happened to us?" the lady asked. "And who are you?"

"Even though I should be the one asking you that, I'll answer you. I'm Silvermist the water fairy of this island." she explained. "We grew because I made a spell for myself to become a giant so that, the blue mech will finally noticed me. Until you came and you even dare to step on the markings that I made for my spell." She went on. "It makes you grow too."

She's so annoyed. Silvermist doesn't know if she can win now. The sight of the lady makes her more insecure. Her emerald eyes and slim body are enough for any guy to fall for her. "Who are you anyway? And what are you doing here?"

"I'm Rogue, I'm a mutant. I accidentally flew here and met Drift, he's so amazing." Rogue is about to say more. "Wait, the blue mech you are talking about isn't he, right?"

"What is it to you if he's the one I'm talking about?"

"Well, the two of us..." Rogue paused. "Has made a connection. Ah like him, now that I'm as huge as him Ah don't think there won't be any problem." she examined herself and smiled. "Thank ya blue fairy err. Ah mean, Silvermint."

"Silvermist." She corrected. Her heart sank, but she wouldn't give up now, won't she? "That's what you thought Rogue, I'll do everything just to have him."

The ladies are about to argue some more.

" What's going on here." Drift suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He looked from one giant to another.


	5. Chapter 5

Two beautiful looking giants just appeared from the woods. Drift isn't use to seeing such beauties. The one with brunette hair looks familiar.

"You are Rogue, right?" he points to the brunette.

Rogue smiled. "Ah'm glad ya recognized me sugar."

Drift walked over them. The other girl seems so shy. He approached her. "And you are?"

"Silvermist." the girl with long black hair and wings answered quietly, almost whispering.

"I'm Drift." he vowed to the huge fairy

Even though he's about to share the island with two other femme, he doesn't mind, don't he.

"I've got go and see Soluna." Silvermist said to herself. "There couldn't be two of us." She fly towards the valley away from the island towards the cave. Being big like this eveyrthing to her looks near but it's harder to fly.

"Soluna!, Soluna!" Silvermist urgently shouted through the small cave where she couldn't fit through anymore. She can't see the sorceress, anywhere or maybe she's already there she just can't see or hear her. And she's right.

A dot-like creature is flying towards her, no wonder why Drift never seen her. It is difficult for her to understand what Soluna is telling her. The sorceress disappered or so she cannot see the dot figure anywhere. Finally Soluna is back, this time she can hear her, maybe she did some spell for the giant fairy to hear her.

"Why all of a sudden you just barged in here shouting?" Soluna asked. "The spell did work out. I don't see any problem in you."

"No, there's no problem in me getting this big." Silvermist replied. "But someone has become like this too. While I performed the voo doo that you gave me, someone has stepped on the markings and she grew big too. Now what can I do?"

"Okay, there's only one of you who can stay that big for the rest of your life." Soluna said. "The other one will go back to her regular size. However, this is what you have to do, the metal has to fall for you. You know, just like any happy ending. A true love is a must but you have a time limit."

Silvermist listened intently. This is harder than she thought.

"After three nights, the moon will be full. Before midnight he must tell you that he loves and you had to fluck your wings. Although if you do that, you will no longer be the water fairy. You must give it up for the one that you love."

The fairy nodded.

"If you failed to do those two you will return to your normal size and there will be no spell for you to become a giant again."


	6. Chapter 6

Drift is walking by the beach at the afternoon when he saw SIlvermist landing gracefully at the water. He was memerized by a wonderful sight like that. He has meditated a lot of times `and he has never experienced floating on air or on the water. This fairy is very attractive.

He approached Silvermist and as he can recall, smiling will make him look friendly. He did the best he could to smile as he walked near her.

Silvermist smiled back but she looked tense with his presence.

"You know that I can fly too?" Drift said just to start a conversation with her.

"Really?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes. "How do you do that?"

"Well I can alt myself to a helicopter." Drift answered. "Do you wanna see it?"

The fairy nodded.

Quickly, Drift alted to his helicopter mode.

Silvermist eyes grew in surprise and she looked impressed. She walked around him. "Can you still hear me?"

"Yeah, you wanna fly with me?"

"Yes I do."

Drift lifted from the sand a little bit. "Hold on to my landings and we will fly."

Up above the sea, the view is really magnificent. Silvermist never stopped to smile. He thinks that she's more beautiful when she's doing that. He has never given any femme a fly before like this. Most of his passengers are his mech friends.

"I never fly as high as this." Silvermist told him. "I'd never thought that the water above here looks so serene."

"The view in this altitude can never be replaced." Drift agreed.

"Where are you, Rogue?" Professor X called thorugh metal telepathy on Rogue.

She was startled as she was awakened by his voice. She sat up from the leaves which she's been lying on by the forest.

"Rogue, answer me." The Professor went on.

She's about to be found soon. Her deepest fear is coming. She will be confronted by her fellow X-men on her whereabouts and the sad truth about her relationship will be discussed again. She never want to leave this island now that she's falling for someone. However there's an obstacle here too. Deep inside her, she knew that she must do something before Silvermist will win and before her team will find her.

"I'm sorry Professor but right now, Ah just want to be left alone." She said through her brain as hard as she could to give him the message.

Then she heard a helicopter above her. "Could they be?" She thought that it might be already the sentinent A.I. the X-men's spaceship searching for her like a missing dog. When she looked above, she saw Silvermist holding at the helicopter's landing. "What is she doing with it?" she asked herself. "And what's with her silly grin?" She followed her as the helicopter descends on the sandy beach. She saw that Silvermist is talking to the helicopter. Maybe the fairy gone nuts.

She's about to walked toward her when the helicopter transformed into Drift. Rogue got shock on what has happened. So he can also become a helicopter that's cooler but why did he fly with Silvermist. Time's running out for the southern belle. She must make a move too.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Rogue has finally get Drift alone, she drove him at the otherside of the island through a cliff. Away from the water fairy.

"This is good. When Ah get tired of flying, I opt for driving, if Ah were not a mutant maybe Ah'm a racing car driver." Rogue told Drift.

"That's cool!" Drift exclaimed. "If I am a human..." He thinks for a while. "I will be a samurai."

Rogue burst out laughing. "That's for sure."

She get off the bugatti and Drift transformed, they hiked by the terrain the ocean is bluer and the sun is about to set. She master all courage as she began to speak.

"Ah have someting to tell ya." She went on. "Ah hope Ah don't come too strong but Ah think Ah have to say it."

Drift turned his optics on her. "It's okay. You can tell me anything."

Rogue is starting to blush and looks away. "Well.."

"For starters Ah really like you. Ah never met someone that Ah can touch without destroying him at the same time."

"I really like you too." Drift said.

Rogue stared back at him in delight. "You do?"

The samurai nodded.

Just then the blue fairy landed in front of them. A fake smile was paste on her face.

"I had missed you guys all day." Silvermist told them. "What are you up to?"

Ahh, damn this fairy. Rogue cursed inside. She never interrupted yesterday when she saw them together and now she will just appeared out of nowhere. However she knew why this fairy is doing it. She also likes the blue mech but she won't let her get him away.

"Ah Drift can I talk to you for a moment?" Silvermist asked and she put on her best innocent smile in the whole world.

"Not a chance." Rogue grunt silently.

The fairy turned to her. "Are you saying something?"

Rogue shook at her. "No Ahm not."

"Well then Drift, shall we?" the fairy said.

"Of course." the samurai answered. He walked with Silvermist after a few steps, he turned to glance back at the mutant. "Be back Rogue."

Rogue just smiled and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

The fairy friends of Silvermist might be looking for her already. She's been gone for a couple of nights now. There's no used talking to them even though she wants to ask for their help. All day, Rogue has kept Drift away from her. She knows that this time he should with her instead. She had no choice but to break their conversation earlier. She has no intention of eavesdropping but she heard her confessing her feelings to him, that's why she's more determined to take him away now.

"Yesterday you had shown me your power, this time I will show you mine." She told the blue mech.

"Okay, I'm waiting." Drift said.

They are standing in front of the ocean, Silvermist raised her right hand and water started to draw upwards she makes it form some objects like swan, flower and she tried as hard as she could to make it formed like Drift.

She glanced at him and the samurai looked speechless as he is mirrored by the water.

"Is that me?"

The fairy nodded and smiled. Then she raised her left hand and some beautiful sea creatures like sea horses, starfish and other magnificent sea life came out of the sea as if flying above the water.

All of a sudden a boulder dropped just a few feet away from her. She glanced up to the clip and find the southern belle grinning mischievously.

Silvermist frowned. She don't like if someone ruined her magic.

"Oh! Ah'm sorry about that." Rogue said. "By the way it is one of my powers."

"You are strong." Drift remarked

As she fly downwards to them. She turned to the fairy. "Ah'm sorry that your show has to end. But my friend-Storm is way better than ya. She can even control the weather."

Silvermist has enough. She gathered a lot of water and formed it like a tornado and make it chase the mutant.

"What are ya doing?" Rogue demanded.

"I can control water and that's what I'm showing you."

Rogue picked up the boulder again and threw it on the water tornado it splashed on her and Silvermist laughed.

"Ya think it's funny ha." The mutant picked the water fairy as if she's weightless and threw her.

Drift doesn't like what he is seeing. "Stop." he shouted to them.  
He remembered how he and Bumble bee fought, is this how they looked too? "Femmes stoped it. Come on." He walked towards the water. And tried to put a distance to each of the girls. "Stop it both of you."  
They did stop and both apologize to him. Then each one of them go spearate ways.  
T he samurai is confuse about what those two are fighting. Then it hits him, the two of them are fighting to get his attention. Rogue had already confessed her feelings. Even though Silvermist isn't telling him that she likes him, it's pretty obvious. Why would she fight a strong mutant if she don't. Drift thinks hard. He likes both of them but one girl is above the other. Then again which one?

Drift mediate hard the next morning. He's clearing his thoughts, maybe he can find the answer. "Primus, please help me." He prayed silently. Then a face appeared on his mind. Right then and there he already knows the answer.


	9. Chapter 9 (Ending)

It's already the third night and the full moon is about to rise. Silvermist doesn't know what to do. She's so ashamed on what has happened yesterday when she and Rogue did the most un-ladylike actions in front Drift. Now she cannot face the two of them. She just sat in front of the shore as she watched the waves crashed through her feet. Maybe she's just going back to being a water fairy and just watched the love of her life from a distance. She thought sadly. The only thing that she is looking forward is seeing her friends. She missed them a lot.

"Silvermist?" a voice called behind her.

She turned around and she can't believed her eyes. Standing there is the samurai of her dreams. She stood up and approached him.

"Hi." all she could blurt out.

Drift looked nervous too. "Aishiteru (I love you.)."

The fairy seems to be confused. "I'm sorry but I don't understand what you said."

"I said I love you and will you stay here with me?"

Silvermist is surprise to hear this, and at last her dream came true. She can stay on this size forever.

"Yes I will." She run towards him and for the first time she's able to hug the mech, his body is really cold but she don't mind. Then she turned to stare at him and their lips met.

When they parted the fairy remembered another thing that she must do. Remove her wings before midnight.

"Please pulled out the wings at my back." She quickly turned around from the mech.

Drift tugged at the wings however they won't let go of her back. He's about to use his sword when Rogue came by.

"Here, let me." The mutant volunteered. Effortlessly she took off the wings one by one without hurting the fairy who is no longer a fairy.

Silvermist turned to Rogue who looks upset but at the same time she's smiling on them. She make amends to her.

"Thank you." Silvermist said. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Nah, I should be sorry."

Midnight is fast approaching and Rogue has her fun maybe it's time to go back to her friends. She's shrinking back to her original size as the couple watched her. They heard commotion somewhere, a while later a metal triceratops burst out of the open area, then followed by four other mechs. Drift greeted them and told the girls that they are his friends.  
"Ah see why ya choose to be here." the green mech who's name was Crosshairs said to Drift.  
Then there's this huge blue and red mech who had vowed on her as they were being introduced. The yellow one who looks playful has winked on her and then the silver one who has a metal cigar on his lips smiled on her. Rogue thinks that this doesn't end badly. Maybe she can pursue one of them who knows maybe she find her own experiment on how to make her grow.  
For now, she's happy that she had lost to a good girl. SIlvermist is really nice and beautiful. The mechs are all staring at Rogue after Drift and Silvermist ride the dinosaur.

Silvermist talked to her friends one last time. Soluna joined them as they congratulated her, she brought a spell for them to communicate with her. But Silvermist must find a new water fairy.  
"It's easy because I don't need to find one, she's right in front of me." She is referring to Soluna.  
Soluna is more than willing to accept her new resposibility. She leaped from the ground and silver fairy dust surrounded her enclosing her. When the fairy dust disappered Soluna is now different. Her dark clothes are being replaced by silvery white gown, her hair becomes ocean blue and her teeth is no longer dirty. The fairies all cheered.  
Silvermist turned to her very bestfriend Tinker Bell and nodded. "I'll be missing you guys."  
"We will missed you too Silvermist." Tinker bell said tearfully.  
"Come back and visit us sometimes." Iridessa told her.  
"I will."  
Then she ride back the dinosaur with Drift.


	10. Chapter 10(Alternate Ending)

Rogue must apologized to Drift. She's decided that she'll just go back to Xavier's mansion and faced Gambit and Polaris at this size. Maybe Hank can help her get back to her natural size. She will be saying goodbye to the samurai and to the water fairy. She decided to just walked around the place and tried to memorize it.

Near the waterfalls, she spotted Drift sitting in a yoga position with his optics closed.

She walked towards him. "Drift." She called silently.

He opened his optics slowly and stood up.

"Hi Rogue."

"Ah just want to apologize on what happened yesterday." she said. "I should just let ya and Silvermist."

The bugatti didn't say anything.

"Ah must go now, that's all Ah want to say." She pivoted and started to walk away.

"Is that what you really want Rogue?" Drift suddenly asked. "You're just going to leave me here?"

The mutant turned around and met his gaze. "Yes Ah will never bother ya and Silvermist anymore."

"But I thought you like me."

"Yes Ah really do."

"What if I like you too? Will you still go?"

Rogue is speechless. She just smile for the first time in that day.

"Will you?" Drift repeated.

She just shook her head happily.

Before the midnight, Silvermist said her farewells to Rogue and Drift. She's sad for herself but there's nothing she can do but to go back to where she belonged.

"I'll be back to being a small water fairy." She told them. "I wish you all the best."

"We'll be missing ya too Silvermist." Rogue told her. "Life will be different without you here now."

As the midnight came, the fairy is starting to get small again until she's the size of a butterfly. She saw her friends waiting for her. She flew towards them and give them a group hug.

"We missed you." Vidia said.

"You're going to tell us all your adventure." Tinker bell said grinning. "We must go back to the Pixie Hallow right now."

The water fairy glaced one last time to her loved one as he kissed the mutant. She turned away, as tears flew out from her eyes. Then fly.


End file.
